<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Moment of Peace by gracerene</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647917">A Moment of Peace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene'>gracerene</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Community: rarepair_shorts, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dom/sub, Dominance, Face-Fucking, Facials, HP Rare Pair Shorts 2020, Headmaster Severus Snape, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, POV Severus Snape, Power Dynamics, Season of Kink 2020, Second War with Voldemort, Sex for Favors, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Outside the war still raged on, but for now, they had this.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rare Pair Shorts - Summer Wishlist Event 2020, Season of Kink</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Moment of Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts">humanveil</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <b>humanveil</b> as part of the 2020 HP Rare Pair Shorts challenge on <a href="https://rarepair-shorts.dreamwidth.org">dreamwidth</a>. This is also doubling as the <b>Dominance</b> square for my <a href="https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/">seasonofkink</a> 2020 bingo card!</p><p>As one of the few other active Snaco writers out there, I know I had to write this pairing for you, lovely Kat! I tried to pick a few things off your likes list, so I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Thanks to the wonderful MalenkayaCherepakha for giving this a once-over!</p><p> </p><p>Please note that Draco is 17 years old in this fic, which is over the age of consent in the UK</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Strip down to your pants and get on your knees."</p><p>Draco obeyed without a word, his usual veneer of prideful arrogance wiped utterly clean as he quickly shed his robes and kneeled gracefully in the middle of Severus's quarters. Though Severus was Headmaster now, and had use of Albus's old rooms, he'd found himself reluctant to leave the quarters he'd occupied for so many years as Potions Professor. It added another level of depravity to the whole display, taking Draco in the same rooms where Severus had listened to so many of his childish gripes over the years.</p><p>But Draco wasn't a child any longer. He'd legally become an adult months ago, and he was far from unwilling. In fact, Draco had been the one to suggest this particular arrangement, ostensibly for Severus's protection, though Severus knew Draco's desire for submission went deeper than that. This was merely a convenient way for him to get what he so ardently wanted, while ensuring his safety to boot. Not that Severus resented Draco for his Slytherin approach; quite the opposite really. Besides, Draco wasn't the only one who was getting to satisfy a deep-seated need with their arrangement.</p><p>He stepped forward, a familiar thrill rushing through him as he looked Draco over. He knew he could ask anything of Draco right now, and Draco would eagerly obey. After years as a devoted servant—first to the Dark Lord, then to Dumbledore, and now a strange and delicate balance of both (even in death Dumbledore still has a hold over him)—Severus relished this opportunity to be the one in command. It was a gift, one that Severus knew was freely given, despite the way they'd both dressed it up as a trade. It made him want to push, just to see how far Draco would let him go, it made him want to force Draco to bend until he broke, just so that Severus could be the one to put him back together again.</p><p>Draco watched him with eager, worshipful eyes as Severus slowly unbuttoned his robes, Draco's hands demurely in his lap—he knew by now he didn't get to touch unless given express permission. Severus took his time, enjoying the tease, knowing just how much Draco struggled with being made to wait after a lifetime being handed whatever he wished for on a silver platter the moment he wanted it. Severus rather thought that was part of the appeal for Draco, but Draco's reasons weren't Severus's concern. Draco licked his lips when Severus finally parted his robes, revealing his half-hard cock. Draco listed forward for the briefest of moments before seeming to catch himself and settling back against his calves, waiting for permission.</p><p>"Good boy," Severus said, his voice rich with pleasure. Draco gave a full body shudder, though Severus wasn't sure if it was the praise, Severus's voice, or a combination of the two that did it.</p><p>"Would you like to suck me?"</p><p>"Yes, sir," Draco breathed, and there was no mistaking that desire as anything but genuine.</p><p>"You may proceed."</p><p>Draco didn't waste any time, and Severus felt that familiar rush of pleasure at his quick obedience, and the familiar bliss that was Draco's warm, hot mouth surrounding Severus's cock. He'd been relatively inexperienced when he'd first come to Severus near the start of term, but he'd always been a quick learner, especially when the subject interested him. Severus had been all too willing to instruct Draco on how best to please him, and Draco used all of those tools now, his hands still folded in his lap as he bobbed his head over Severus's shaft.</p><p>Severus slid his fingers through Draco's hair, marvelling at its silken texture and pale hue, so very different from his own dark, coarse locks. It was lovely, even more so when wound around Severus's potions-stained fingers, a compelling contrast of rough and refined. Draco moaned as Severus tugged, sucking even harder when Severus began to guide his head, taking control of Draco's movements. Draco's entire body seemed to grow lax—except for that hungry mouth—as Severus pulled Draco up and down Severus's cock, setting a fast, deep pace.</p><p>Draco didn't have much of a gag-reflex but it wasn't non-existent, and each time Severus thrust he pressed a little further inside, holding Draco down a little longer. He wasn't sure what it was about the sound of Draco choking on his cock that got him so hot, but it was clear he wasn't the only one getting off on it, so he didn't waste any time examining the impulse. Every time Draco gasped and sputtered, his eyes watering, Severus could see Draco's cock twitching in his pants, and he knew it must be taking an incredible amount of effort for Draco to keep his hands away from where he no doubt desired them most. He really was being <i>incredibly</i> well behaved tonight. Perhaps he deserved a reward.</p><p>"You've been so good, following all of my rules. I'm going to let you decide where you'd like me to come. Would you like that?"</p><p>Draco's eyes lit up, and Severus eased him off his cock so he could reply.</p><p>"Yes, sir. What are my options?"</p><p>Severus let his lips twitch into the bare ghost of a smile. "I want you to make me come with this lovely mouth of yours. But you can choose if you'd prefer I come down your throat or on your face."</p><p>Both held a certain appeal, and Severus knew he'd be happy with whatever option Draco chose—a win-win scenario, Severus's favourite kind.</p><p>"My face," Draco said without hesitation and something hot and possessive glowed bright in Severus's chest. </p><p>"Excellent choice."</p><p>This time he used his grip on Draco's head to hold him steady while Severus fucked his face, thrusting with the short, rapid movements that always got him off best. Now that Draco had made his decision, Severus didn't feel like drawing things out any longer. All he wanted was to see his come dripping down Draco's elegant cheekbones. </p><p>It didn't take long for him to reach his tipping point, and he held on tight to Draco's hair with one hand while freeing the other to grab hold of his cock. He groaned as he came, milking out his orgasm as he covered Draco's upturned face with streaks of pearly white. Draco had the good sense to close his eyes, and Severus felt an unwelcome flash of tenderness as he looked down at Draco, somehow managing to look innocent and debauched all at once.</p><p>He allowed himself a few indulgent moments to just look, memorising how his come gleamed on Draco's face in the low light, the way it gathered like snowflakes on Draco's lashes and smeared across his lips like some kind of gloss. Eventually he reached for his wand and, reluctantly, cleaned off Draco's face, waiting for the moment when he opened his eyes and gave Severus a sweet, grateful smile. There was nothing but satisfied contentment in his expression, despite the fact that he'd not come himself. Severus had no intention of letting him, not yet, and perhaps not at all tonight, but Draco didn't seem bothered by the possibility, putting himself and his pleasure utterly in Severus's hands.</p><p>Severus knew how much Draco enjoyed touch when he was like this, so Severus used the hand still entwined in Draco's hair to urge him forward until his cheek was pressed up against Severus's bare thigh. Draco let out a satisfied sigh as he settled against him, and Severus carded his fingers through Draco's hair as they breathed quietly together in the middle of Severus's rooms. Outside the war still raged on, and who knew what it held for either of them, how it would all end, but for now, they had this. </p><p>A moment of peace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!</p><p>Come find me on <a href="http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>